in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is a skeleton who might be considered the most innocent character in the series. History Like Sans, there is also not much known about Papyrus's history. He lived in the underground for a long time. He has been to the surface before, however Frisk, a human who has the ability to reset, reset. He has also been murdered before, by Flowey the Flower and Chara. However, both of them have reset. Papyrus first appeared in Snowdin in the Undertale Locked Room. He attempted to stop the gang with puzzles to capture them so that he could join the Royal Guard, as he believed they were humans because they told him that they were humans, as Sans requested. At the end of the Undertale Locked Room, he was eager to join the Locked Room with the gang to go on adventures with them, as he loves adventures. Sans tagged along to make sure Papyrus was OK. In The Room of Star Wars, Papyrus quickly became friends with his future self. In the Room of Super Mario Galaxy, Papyrus was eager to save Milo and Melissa. In the Room of Clash Royale, Papyrus got really shocked and heartbroken when he saw that Sans was killed and turned into a Killer Robot by Necrola. In The Lair of Dark Star, Papyrus manages to survive against all of the bosses. He was the one that convinced Asriel Dreemurr to stop fighting the gang the most. After a long time, Papyrus returns to the rooms with Sans in Chilling Night. Appearance Papyrus is a tall skeleton who wears armor that has a white chestplate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, knee-high, orange-red boots, and a red scarf. His skull is more vertical and geometric and his eyes lack pupils and resemble vertical slits; his skeletal pseudo-brows form most of his expressions. He has eyeballs which show at times when he is experiencing strong emotions, although some consider this to be only a joke. Personality Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even sometimes when he is about to get killed, as he believes in everybody that they can just be a good person if they really try. He is also occasionally stupid but he can also think up great ideas at times. Abilities * Bones - Papyrus has the ability to summon bones from the ground or his hands to use as weapons. * Blue Bones - If he summons a blue bone, you must stand still so it won't hurt you. * Gaster Blaster - Papyrus uses Gaster Blasters just like Sans, but he only uses them in his special attack. Trivia *In the Season 1 Finale, Papyrus temporarily lost his ability to use bones for the room from the Dark Beacon. **Bones are Papyrus's strongest attacks that he can use as much as he wants. ***Papyrus is the brother of the two skelebros that uses bones the most. *Papyrus is a fan of both very advanced and very simple books, such as "Advanced Puzzle Construction for Critical Minds", and "Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny". **In Undertale, he stated that the ending of "Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny" always gets him. *In the Underground, he used a social online website called "UnderNet", which can be compared to Lockbook. **His username in the "UnderNet" is "COOLSKELETON95". *Papyrus friend requested everyone who had an account when Lockbook was first created. *According to Sans in Undertale, Papyrus never takes his battle body clothes off, unless he really needs to change into another outfit. *Papyrus is possibly one of SuperGaming101's characters to have the chance to die the least. **However, he may die in a future event. *He was SuperGaming101's favorite character that he used to control. Category:Characters Category:Undertale characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Owned by CaptainRustbolt21